


El Miedo

by LilithK



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anders (Dragon Age) is Dead, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Here Lies the Abyss, Hawke & Varric Tethras Friendship, M/M, Minor Isabela/Merrill (Dragon Age), Minor Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, POV Hawke (Dragon Age), Possible Character Death, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Here Lies the Abyss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Here Lies the Abyss, References to Depression, Spoilers, The Fade, Trauma, Warden Bethany Hawke
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/LilithK
Summary: ¡¡Contiene spoilers del final del Dragon Age II y de la misión Aquí Yace El Abismo de Inquisition!!Nada fue lo mismo desde el día que estalló la guerra en Kirkwall y Hawke huyó de ella con las manos llenas de la sangre de Anders. Una culpa continua por todo lo que hizo mal en la vida le lleva pesando demasiado tiempo, y cada día que pasa tiene más y más miedo de aquello en lo que se ha convertido. La carta que recibió de Varric en la que le hablaba de todo lo que había sucedido desde que se abrió aquella grieta verde en el cielo y que le pedía viajar a Feudo Celestial para ayudar a la Inquisición le hizo entender algo.Que la única forma de redimirse de tan horribles actos cometidos era por medio del sacrificio.[Fic paralelo aEl Frío, que contiene el punto de vista de Fenris]
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Kudos: 1





	El Miedo

Hawke siempre había sido de esa clase de personas para las cuales la línea que separaba lo que _quería_ de lo que _podía_ era delgada. Dependiendo de a quién le preguntaras te dirían que era tenaz, o más bien testarudo, puede que incluso terco y tozudo como solía decir Carver. Pero justo por ello cuando se obcecaba en algo lo conseguía, puesto que no había límite mayor que el que él mismo se imponía. Creía en sí mismo, su habilidad, su determinación y su inagotable deseo de alzarse por encima de todo; esa misma certeza es la que le hacía luchar siempre a muerte, arriesgándolo todo y lanzándose de cabeza al peligro, su viejo y fiel amigo.

Cuando llegó a Kirkwall, tan sólo un refugiado de la Ruina, sólo podía pensar en que llegaría a reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho, a hacerse un nombre en esa ciudad, a prevalecer.

Cuando huyó de la misma Kirkwall que tanto amaba, la ciudad que le había encumbrado y que ahora se desmoronaba como él mismo por dentro, sólo pensaba en si aquel había sido el precio a pagar por haber satisfecho todos sus egoístas caprichos.

Acabar con la vida de Anders aquel día abrió una brecha en él más profunda y dolorosa que cualquier herida que había sufrido hasta entonces. Le hizo vulnerable, débil, cobarde; instiló el miedo dentro de él, convirtiendo al héroe en un mero humano más. Por primera vez vio la sangre en sus manos y le revolvió las entrañas, le hizo querer vomitar y deshacerse en lágrimas de puro arrepentimiento. La fachada que Garrett había creado, esa en la que era el hombre que todos querían ser o tener a su lado se fracturó y le mostró un espejo, uno en el que ahora sólo quedaba su reflejo ojeroso, ensangrentado y atemorizado. 

Padre le confió la familia antes de morir. Era su responsabilidad protegerles y había fallado, una y otra vez, hasta quedarse completamente solo. Por su culpa murió Carver y Madre también. Maldita sea, incluso Bethany que era la única con vida le repudiaba y con razón, puesto que estuvo tan cerca de morir también en los Caminos de las Profundidades y no fue capaz de hacer nada que no fuera condenarla a una vida miserable como Guarda Gris, ya para siempre marcada por la Ruina.

Podría maldecir tantas veces como quisiera a la suerte, acabar con las vidas de quienes les hicieron aquello, pretender que todo podría ir bien: era todo una mentira con la que encubría su absurda incapacidad de hacer otra cosa que no fuera matar; matar y llenarse las manos de la sangre de aquellos que juró proteger.

Por eso tenía tanto pánico cuando abría los ojos y Fenris seguía ahí, a su lado, durmiendo como si sus brazos fueran el sitio más seguro en el que pudiera estar. ¿Cómo podía dormir tan plácidamente al lado de una persona que sólo sabía traer la desgracia a aquellos que amaba? ¿Cómo era capaz de permanecer a su lado sin más, cuando ni él mismo era capaz de saber dónde estaba el fin de su perenne huida? ¿Cómo podía mirar con unos ojos tan repletos de adoración a un hombre roto y perdido?

¿Cómo, Fenris, cómo puedes aún amar a la sombra del hombre que un día Hawke fue?

Nada que pudo decir o hacer rompió la férrea decisión del elfo de permanecer a su lado. Y aunque una parte de él, seguramente la más sensata, le advertía del peligro, le dejó estar. Se abrazaba a él por las noches, como un niño que tenía miedo a estar solo, y se permitía soñar con darle la vida que merecía tener; lejos, muy muy lejos de ahí. Se permitió olvidarse del peligro y rendirse a él en cuerpo y corazón, como tratando de recuperar ahora el tiempo que tontamente perdieron durante tres largos años en Kirkwall.

Y conforme el tiempo que pasó a su lado encanecía su pelo, acrecentaba en su interior la certeza de que la única razón por lo que seguía vivo era por Fenris, y que esta vez nada ni nadie le impedirían protegerlo, que no se lo llevarían ni aún por encima de su cadáver.

Fueron sólo un par de años, pero fueron buenos años en los que la vida no parecía extenderse más allá de donde estaba el otro. Usaba hasta su último aliento para combatir y conseguir un poco más de oro que les ayudara a salir adelante y Fenris le mantenía cuerdo en sus momentos de debilidad. Luego, cada noche era una noche en la que demostrar que no había una fibra de su ser que no le amara con locura, un momento de placer que hacía empequeñecer los que hubo antes y que les hacía fundirse en uno solo, el incendio que daba paso a la fría realidad de un mañana incierto. Era una extraña y compleja felicidad, pero saber que era al fin suya le era suficiente. Saber que Fenris estaba bien le era suficiente.

Estaba sentado en su lado de la cama cuando abrió la carta de Varric que llevaba escondida en un bolsillo interior de su chaleco todo el día. En cuanto terminó de leerla, se levantó y la echó a la chimenea, mirándola arder con una expresión impávida. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en la figura que dormía plácidamente sobre el colchón.

La Inquisición le requería de inmediato en Feudo Celestial. Su amigo le pedía ayuda de una forma que, por mucho que intentara que sonara casual, sabía era desesperada.

Se pasó la mano por la barba, pensativo, su mirada aún fija en el mismo sitio. Fenris se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos, preguntándole en un refunfuño casi infantil que volviera a la cama porque tenía frío. Hawke sonrió pesadamente y obedeció, arropando su cuerpo y acunándole entre sus brazos, dejándole un beso en su pelo antes de pedirle perdón.

Supo de inmediato que la única forma de mantenerle a salvo sería alejarle de todo aquello.

No cometería el mismo error dos veces. No podía garantizar su seguridad si iba a una misión tan suicida como aquella y él ya no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a ambos. Ya había leído alguna carta que le mandó Stroud informándole de lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de los Guardas Grises de Orlais y Varric le habló también de aquellas Grietas en el Velo, de los Templarios Rojos, de los _venatori_ … Pero lo más preocupante es que le habló de Corypheus y de cómo el Inquisidor aseguró que había sido él en persona quién atacó Refugio junto a un Archidemonio. Sólo pensarlo le hacía sentir puro pánico. Había visto con sus propios ojos cómo lo derrotaron tras una pelea encarnizada de la que casi creyó no salir con vida. Ya en aquel entonces tuvo que seguir luchando mientras Fenris yacía en el suelo, herido de gravedad. ¿Y si era cierto y Corypheus de veras había vuelto?

No, no volvería iba a ser tan ingenuo como lo fue cuando confió en que podría proteger a Bethany de los Engendros Tenebrosos que proliferaban en los Caminos de las Profundidades. Esta vez haría lo que debía.

Volvió a besar tiernamente el pelo blanco de su amado.

Sabía que Fenris le odiaría por lo que iba a hacer, pero debía hacerlo. Su vida era lo único importante ahora. No iba a dejar que la perdiera por seguirle.

Lo más difícil, extrañamente, no fue hacerse a la idea de que debía dejarle atrás: estaba tan convencido de que estaría mejor sin él que apenas le costó mentalizarse de que era el fin de sus felices días juntos. Lo fue conseguir urdir un plan a sus espaldas y que no fuera consciente de nada. Fenris era perceptivo y notaba pequeñas derivas en su estado de humor que tuvo que empequeñecer o hacer pasar por otra cosa. Además, estaba más que seguro que le buscaría incansablemente una vez se perdiera así que tenía que asegurarse de no dejar el más mínimo rastro, o sabía que daría con él, tarde o temprano.

Un par de cartas en las manos debidas, un par de monedas para asegurar el silencio pertinente y una absoluta precisión para ocultar cada uno de sus movimientos digna de un pícaro como él.

Cuando al fin llegó el día, por vez primera en mucho tiempo, pensó en abandonar. Olvidarse de la carta de Varric, de los Guardas Grises, la Inquisición, el jodido Corypheus y tan sólo quedarse a su lado y dejar que el mundo ardiera si es lo que el Hacedor realmente quería.

Hawke realmente _quería_ estar con Fenris el resto de su vida. Pero no _podía_.

Debía enmendar el daño causado, debía arreglar lo que estaba en su mano, impedir que sucediera de nuevo lo que ocurrió con la Capilla. 

Debía pagar por lo que había hecho, tanto a Kirkwall como a Anders.

Sabiendo que aquella iba a ser la última noche juntos, Hawke hizo que fuera inolvidable. Se olvidó por ese momento de todo lo que había fuera de aquella cama y sólo pensó en Fenris, en amarle, en besarle, en tocarle, en saborearle, en hundirse en él, en hacerle sudar, en sacarle gemidos, en colmarle de placer, en hacerle llegar al éxtasis, en hacerle sentir amado, en repetirle hasta quedarse sin voz cuantísimo lo amaba.

Se cercioró de que lo último que escuchara de sus labios fuera un “te quiero”.

Más, cuando cayó dormido, Hawke no le acompañó. Se secó el sudor y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Comenzó a escribir una carta, luchando por no hacer más ruido del debido al sorberse las patéticas lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas hasta acabar en el papel. Frustrado con su incapacidad de expresarse, rasgó la mayor parte, dejando sólo el final y se levantó y vistió, cogiendo sus pertenencias y asegurándose que todo estaba donde debía. En un último arrebato, tomó el lazo rojo del guantelete de Fenris y lo rajó, dejando su mitad sobre la carta y atándose la otra a su muñeca derecha. Esperaba que lo entendiera como una especie de signo de que, aunque hubiera sido él quien había separado sus caminos de forma abrupta, _siempre_ sería suyo.

Cuando fue a salir le miró una vez más, un profundo dolor en el pecho haciéndole difícil el respirar. Murmuró una promesa de amor una vez más, como si pudiera escucharle, como si pudiera enmendar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Y se marchó.

Nunca imaginó que cerrar una puerta tras de sí llegaría a ser de las decisiones más difíciles y dolorosas que tuvo que tomar en su vida.

* * *

Tardó un par de días en llegar a aquel puerto cochambroso en el que un imponente navío le esperaba como estaba planeado. Una figura le esperaba al final de la rampa con los brazos cruzados, las piernas separadas y una expresión que podría matar si quisiera. Hawke sólo amplió la sonrisa y abrió los brazos, amistosamente.

—¡Isabela! ¡Mi querida Isabela, cuánto tiempo sin ve-!

—Corta el rollo, so capullo —gruñó, sin moverse de su posición.

—Tan dulce como te recordaba.

—Sigue jugando a enfadarme y te echo de mi barco antes de que lo pises siquiera —esta vez se acercó a él, dando largas zancadas que hicieron sonar sus tacones contra la madera, hasta pegar su pecho al suyo, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados—. Te doy una última oportunidad de arrepentirte de la gilipollez que estás a punto de cometer.

Hawke ensanchó un poco más la cansada sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Isabela chascó la lengua antes de soltar un grito de rabia, lanzando las manos a la cabeza. Le dio un puntapié a la cubierta del barco, resoplando con fuerza. Se volvió a él y le apuntó con el dedo en el pecho, apretando los dientes. Aunque intentara aparentar estar enfadada, él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba preocupada y aterrada a partes iguales.

—Las estupideces que hago por ti, Hawke…—siseó amenazadoramente, antes de girarse y gritar a los cuatro vientos— ¡De acuerdo entonces! ¡Vamos, panda de mentecatos inútiles, levad anclas de una puta vez! ¡Zarpamos a la de ya!

—Gracias, Isabela, no podría haber hecho esto sin tu ayuda.

—No te atrevas siquiera a agradecérmelo —espetó mientras cogía una soga y tiraba de ella—. Te vas a arrepentir. Tarde o temprano te arrepentirás y no quiero que siquiera pienses en mí y en lo que estoy haciendo si no es para recordarte que te di la oportunidad de retractarte y no la tomaste.

Tras decir eso, le tiró la soga de malas maneras y se dio media vuelta, alejándose por cubierta, soltando chillidos y maldiciones a todo el que se le cruzaba por delante. Hawke se quedó mirándola, los labios apretados y un nudo en su garganta.

Isabela le conocía demasiado bien. A fin de cuentas, eran almas gemelas, en cierto modo. Dos personas que congeniaban fácilmente porque veían la vida de una forma similar y comprendían lo que pensaba el otro apenas con un vistazo. En otro momento, puede que le hubiera calado hondo aquel aviso. Pero no. No había sitio para arrepentirse ahora.

Era una estupidez, pero si esa estupidez mantenía a Fenris con vida merecería la pena.

Además, sabía que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por su adorada Merrill.

* * *

—Hawke —la voz de Varric era rasposa y profunda y siempre provocaba una cálida sonrisa en el aludido.

—Varric —un muy borracho Hawke contestó, divertido, alzando su jarra a la espera de un brindis. El enano le miró con una espesa ceja alzada y juicio en la mirada. Pesaba, pesaba esa mirada, demasiado. Garrett chascó la lengua y dejó la bebida en la barra de nuevo—. Venga, vamos, no me mires así.

—Intento tener una conversación contigo que tenga un mínimo de seriedad —replicó, gesticulando con la mano libre—. Me tienes preocupado y…

—Aw, el enano está preocupado por mí, qué tierno —lanzó una mano a su cara torpemente, buscando pellizcarle la mejilla. El otro gruñó y se apartó como un gato renegando de una caricia.

—¿Puedes tan sólo dejarme ser serio contigo por un momento? —acabó por apartar esa mano con una de las suyas.

—La seriedad no va con ninguno de los dos y lo sabes.

—Y justo por eso te estoy pidiendo que me escuches— repuso, frunciendo el ceño—. Sólo un momento y luego olvidaremos que hemos tenido esta conversación, ¿de acuerdo?

Hawke respiró hondo y le dio un largo trago a su bebida antes de dejarla sobre la mesa. Apoyó el codo en la barra y luego el rostro en la palma de la mano, fijando su mirada en él e intentando mantener una expresión neutra en el rostro. Varric asintió, conforme, y giró medio cuerpo para poder hablar cara a cara, bajando la voz, así como el tono.

—¿Dónde está Fenris?

Un nudo en el estómago. De algún modo, lo sabía. Sabía que iría directo a la herida.

—En algún lugar, a salvo —respondió, algo secamente. No le gustaba hablarle así a Varric, así que añadió, con un movimiento de mano—. Al igual que Bethany. En cuanto Stroud me informó de lo que estaba sucediendo con los Guardas Grises le rogué a Aveline que…

—¿Y pretendes que me crea que te ha dejado irte solo, sin más? Tsk. No pretendas engañarme —le señaló acusadoramente—. Conozco a ese elfo taciturno y gruñón lo suficiente como para saber que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Hawke?

Por supuesto, engañar a su mejor amigo era imposible. Se relamió los labios y desvió la mirada antes de contestar a aquello.

—Lo que debía, Varric. Hice lo que debía hacer —volvió a mirarle, moviendo ambas manos delante de él para darle más peso a sus palabras—. Ya he perdido a suficiente gente que amo para perderle también a él. La mera idea de que le pase algo me…

—Nunca antes has tenido miedo por ninguno de nosotros —le cortó, mirándole sin creer lo que estaba escuchando—. Creo que todos te demostramos suficientes veces que estamos hechos de una pasta lo bastante dura como para seguirte en tus locuras. Él sobrevivió a posiblemente centenares de esclavistas que iban tras su rastro desde la maldita Tevinter, ¿qué te hace pensar que le pasará algo ahora, teniendo a la mismísima Inquisición de nuestro lado?

—Corypheus, Varric. Tú lo entiendes.

—Le derrotamos una vez y lo haríamos una segunda. ¡Nosotros cuatro, de nuevo contra ese cacho de carne putrefacta con delirios de grandeza!

—Si ha vuelto es que no lo derrotamos en absoluto —cerró las manos en sendos puños, desviando la mirada, incapaz ya de mantenerla—. Fuimos unos necios pensando que podíamos contra lo que se nos pusiera por delante, fuera un ejército de engendros tenebrosos o un maese resucitado. Pero la verdad es que no lo hicimos, nunca lo hicimos, sólo salimos con vida a duras penas. Y ahora que veo todo desde fuera, yo… —se mordió el labio antes de decir— Sólo puedo ver la cantidad de veces que os puse en un peligro del que no podía protegeros.

—Pero estamos bien, Hawke. Estamos todos… —un silencio incómodo que fue como una estocada en su pecho, antes de que el enano se corrigiera, con cierto temor en la voz— _Casi_ todos... Seguimos vivos. Gracias a ti.

—Varric no, no lo intentes—le salió una risa nerviosa que le hizo que le doliera más el pecho—. Yo no soy la _razón_ , soy la _culpa_. Todos los que _no_ están…

—No, no, no, no —negó con la cabeza, mandando una mano a su hombro y acercando el rostro, obligándolo a que le mirara—. No te permito decir eso, ni en broma. Sé que ha sido difícil para ti y que querrías que las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma, pero esto no soluciona nada. No debes que sentirte culpable por sus muertes, ¿me oyes?

—Lo soy —hincó las uñas en su palma—. Se supone que tenía que proteger a mi familia cuando padre murió y ni siquiera pude hacer eso.

—Tu hermana sigue viva, ¿por qué haces que parezca lo contrario?

—¿A qué precio? Prácticamente la vi morir en mis brazos por la Ruina. De no habernos cruzado con Stroud ella no habría visto el fin de nuestra expedición a los Caminos de las Profundidades.

—Tú te echas la culpa por ello, yo se la echo a Bartrand —se puso la mano en el pecho—. Si ese capullo no nos hubiera encerrado allí abajo tu hermana ni siquiera hubiera sufrido un rasguño. Yo estaba ahí, te vi protegerla con todo, no me vas a hacer creer lo contrario.

Esta vez Hawke no dijo nada. Se miró las manos, con los labios apretados, mientras recordaba a cada uno de los miembros de su familia perdiendo poco a poco la vida en sus ojos. La mirada que le echó Bethany cuando volvieron a encontrarse, la frialdad que se había instaurado en una persona tan radiante como ella, el amargor de las palabras que le dedicó. Le culpaba de lo que había ocurrido y él lo sabía. Por mucho que intentara creerse que había sido lo correcto mantenerla con vida aún a costa de sacrificarla para siempre a una Orden que ahora estaba contaminada, la realidad era que nunca debió dejarla ir a un lugar tan peligroso.

Que no debió permitir que Carver cargara contra un trol él solo.

Que no debió dejar a su madre sola aquella noche.

Que no debió confiar en las súplicas de Anders.

Se llevó de inmediato la mano a la boca, una arcada haciéndole temblar entero.

Aún podía oler su sangre. Sentirla, caliente, en sus dedos. El fantasma de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y miedo mientras se movía por última vez y caía, inerte, al suelo.

No supo cuánto tiempo pudo pasar disociando, perdido en el recuerdo del momento en el que acabó con la vida del que había sido aliado y amigo y amante. Sólo notó de repente que Varric le estaba sujetando con firmeza por ambos hombros, moviéndole suavemente mientras murmuraba algo que a duras penas entendía. Cuando conectó la mirada con aquellos ojos tan pesados por la preocupación, resolló y cerró los suyos.

—Hawke, por lo más sagrado... ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Déjame —murmuró, la voz rota y grave y débil— mantener a salvo lo único que me queda. Por favor.

Hubo un corto silencio que parecía una réplica, una “eso es una mala idea lo pongas como lo pongas”, un último y rotundo argumento en contra. Pero el enano acabó diciendo:

—Sólo si tú me prometes mantenerte a salvo también, ¿de acuerdo?

Abrió los ojos y le sonrió con misma pesadez y calidez. Volvió a tomar la jarra en la mano y la levantó frente a él, gesto que el otro, no sin cierta reticencia, imitó.

—Por salir todos con vida de esta locura sea entonces, mi viejo amigo.

Chocaron las dos jarras y bebieron en una muda promesa que ya parecía empezar a romperse.

* * *

El Inquisidor no era para nada lo que esperaba. Antes de llegar a Feudo Celestial la verdad es que lo imaginaba como un tipo gigantesco y temible, versado en la palabra y algo subido de ego, con ropajes brillantes digno de un noble y una brillante marca en la mano que podría servir de faro en la noche. Cuando le extendió la mano un elfo que no parecía haber apenas pasado la pubertad, que portaba un bastón que casi le superaba por un palmo en altura, con esos tatuajes arbóreos que recorrían su morena cara actuando como seña de su origen dalishano, Hawke se quedó anonadado. El Inquisidor tenía una forma de hablar que mezclaba de forma única la curiosidad infinita y la henchida altanería típicas de la juventud con la calma seguridad y la profunda sabiduría de un adulto que había vivido ya mucho. No sabría decir si aquel título le quedaba grande a una persona que apenas acababa de llegar a la adultez o si, al contrario, parecía un guante confeccionado a la medida exacta de su mano (que, a propósito, sólo tenía una profunda marca en la palma, nada brillante cual candil. Decepcionante). 

Lo’nan Lavellan se le hacía un tipo extraño, misterioso y, ante todo, difícil de comprender.

Bueno, no tanto como el sitio donde habían acabado.

Su padre y su hermana le habían hablado alguna vez del lugar que visitaban en sueños. A su padre parecía fascinarle; a Bethany le aterrorizaba. Muchas veces había ido a su habitación, llorando a moco tendido, pidiéndole dormir a su lado pues tenía miedo de que algún demonio la poseyera esa noche. Aún podía recordar las nanas que le cantaba en voz baja mientras la ayudaba a dormir, peinando con su mano aquellos rizos oscuros suyos; rimas para tranquilizarla en las que le aseguraba que todo estaba bien y que su voz sería como un talismán que ahuyentaría los espíritus que la perseguían.

Tal vez así le perdió el miedo. A fin de cuentas, para él el Velo sólo era un sueño, el lugar donde la realidad perdía el sentido.

La última vez que fue forzado a entrar a ese mundo abstruso le resultó poco más que una ilusión tras otra. En cierto modo, al menos. Recordaba pocas cosas, todo de forma nebulosa, pero se acordaba del verde reinante, de la falta de coherencia, de las reglas del mundo siendo rotas, de sentirse etéreo y poco más que una extensión de su conciencia. Lo único que realmente parecía real allí eran los demonios a los que se enfrentaron y el espíritu de la Justicia que Anders llevaba en su interior.

Se pellizcó el brazo, una vez más. Notó ropa, carne y un ligero dolor.

No, esta vez era diferente. Esta vez realmente habían acabado allí de forma _física_. Como en el Cantar de la Luz se relata que estuvieron los maeses que ennegrecieron la Ciudad Dorada del Hacedor y trajeron la Ruina a Thedas.

Hawke negó con la cabeza con fuerza, aunque aquello le mareara un poco. No quería pensar demasiado o la situación empeoraría aún más si cabe. Sólo seguiría al Inquisidor, que parecía estar bastante seguro de lo que debía hacer para salir de un sitio donde nadie debió haber entrado en primer lugar y lucharía contra todo bicho asqueroso e inmundo que se le pusiera enfrente.

Miró a Varric de vuelta, a sabiendas de que le llevaba observando desde hacía ya bastante y respiró hondo. 

—¿Te acuerdas —rompió el hielo, poniéndose las manos en las caderas y señalando con la barbilla adelante— cuando me dijiste que lo del Velo era un timo que inventó la Capilla para asustar a la gente?

—Sí, Hawke, me acuerdo perfectamente. Me acuerdo también de que al volver del Velo te embolsaste tres soberanos, cincuenta y seis platas y la botella de mi mejor licor de hierbas de importación nevarra.

—Fue una gran noche —le sonrió ampliamente—. Recuerdo poco, siendo totalmente sincero contigo, pero lo que sí que recuerdo es que era realmente un licor excelente.

—Lo guardaba para una ocasión especial. Como la que hubiera sido el haber ganado esa apuesta. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho —chascó la lengua, mirando alrededor con desdén—. Mira este sitio. Terrible. ¡Nada tiene ningún tipo de sentido! Agradezco no viajar aquí ni en sueños.

—Enano tenías que ser —replicó el mago de Tevinter que acompañaba al Inquisidor—. Te aseguro que el Velo tiene muchas virtudes que no encuentras en el mundo real. Cuando entras aquí, por ejemplo, no tienes que soportar la tediosa y banal cháchara con la que tenemos que lidiar en Feudo Celestial gracias a nuestros nuevos aliados de la corte de Orlais.

A lo lejos, el Inquisidor soltó una risa con aquel comentario, parando un momento en su cometido para mirar al otro con una dulce sonrisa que el teveno no tardó en replicar en sus propios labios. Hawke, incómodo, miró a otro lado de inmediato. Le arañaban los celos el estómago y la tristeza la garganta.

—Ah, si es así entonces agradecería mucho que me trajeras de vuelta la próxima vez que otra de esas señoras enmascaradas quiera hablarme de lo mucho que adora mis libros y pretenda que le cuente la trama del siguiente en exclusiva.

—Para eso tendremos que _salir_ primero de aquí, diría yo —comentó el fornido Guarda Gris de espesa barba negra.

—Saldremos, por supuesto que saldremos. Siempre salimos de todo. ¿Verdad, Hawke?

—No te quepa duda. Esto no podrá con la élite de Kirkwall y acompañantes.

Varric pareció conforme con aquella respuesta. De algún modo, haber acabado juntos en aquel… bueno, aquel _lugar_ les hacía sentirse seguros. Varric podía proteger a Hawke y Hawke a Varric, como había sido desde hacía años. Hacían un equipo casi perfecto, de hecho; uno el cerebro a distancia y otro la hoja que tan pronto aparecía desaparecía. Si se les unían dos habilidosos guerreros y un par de prácticos magos, ¿qué podría con ellos?

Una voz resonó por todas partes y a la vez ninguna.

_“¿Piensas que importas Hawke? ¿Piensas que algo de lo que hayas hecho realmente importa? Ni siquiera pudiste salvar tu ciudad, ¿cómo esperas derrotar un dios?”_

Dio un paso atrás, girando instintivamente la cabeza a los lados, buscando el origen. Sintió su garganta estrecharse, un latigazo recorriendo su espalda.

—Es esa Pesadilla… Intenta flaquear nuestras fuerzas —murmuró Stroud a su espalda, a lo que Hawke asintió.

Tenía razón, era un truco. Nada de lo que pudiera decir tenía mayor peso que no fuera el que él mismo se dignara con darle. Sacó las dagas dobles y echó a andar con determinación. No iba a permitir que le dominara un puñetero demonio, no. Su padre le enseñó bien.

_“Fenris va a morir, al igual que el resto de tu familia y todos aquellos que te importan.”_

Apretó los dientes hasta hacerse daño y se tragó sus palabras como si fueran bilis.

—No dejes que entre en tu mente. No dice la verdad y tú lo sabes, Hawke —escuchó decir a Varric de inmediato.

Negó con la cabeza, una, dos, tres veces.

No, Fenris no iba a morir, nadie más iba a morir. Se aseguró de ello.

Iba a luchar a muerte por asegurarse que nadie más lo hiciera en su lugar.

—Sigue así—gruñó en alto, levantado una de sus hojas al cielo— y aprovecharé que estoy en tu mismo plano para patearle el culo.

Sintió una palmada de Varric en su baja. Se pusieron de inmediato en camino, atravesando una nebulosa repleta de demonios y demás horripilaciones. Si bien era verdad que la mayoría se le aparecían como gigantes, babosas, asquerosas y repugnantes arañas de peludas patas y terroríficos ojos que aún tenían el absurdo poder de ponerle la piel de gallina con el mero tacto, no fue lo peor a lo que tuvo que enfrentarse.

Había dado por sentado desde hacía un tiempo que Pesadilla tomaba una forma distinta para cada uno, jugando con sus miedos, manifestándolos y tentándoles al pánico con frases especialmente creadas para herir como la que había pronunciado antes. Sólo podía hacerse una idea por sus rostros y reacciones a qué se estarían enfrentando el resto, pero claramente nadie parecía estar pasando un buen rato. Pero Hawke se percató que las arañas no eran lo único que el Velo le hacía ver.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vislumbró un cuerpo en el suelo. Se relamió los labios secos y volvió a mirar adelante, tratando por todos los medios de no entrar en pánico ahora que le necesitaban. No pudo evitar ojearse las manos en un rápido movimiento. Tenía los guantes cubiertos de sangre y estaba ardiendo y la boca le sabía a hierro y el reguero de sangre que corría desde el cuello del cadáver de pelo rubio oscuro ya le llegaba a las botas.

_“La sangre que fue vertida es compartida. Pero sólo pagó él, pánico en su última mirada.”_

Cerró las manos alrededor de las empuñaduras y giró la cabeza a otro lado, respirando pesadamente. Salió a la carrera en cuanto vio otra maldita araña, acuchillándola con saña hasta que soltó un chillido y cayó inerte. Pasó a la siguiente, y a la otra, y a otra hasta que consiguió que no quedara ni una con vida.

_“Le has arrancado el corazón y no hay perdón posible. Todo el amor se torna odio.”_

La hermosa voz de Fenris se hizo eco en lo más profundo de su cabeza, repitiendo aquello una y otra vez, sin parar ni un solo instante.

Arañas, putas arañas en todas partes y él quería cualquier cosa excepto escuchar un segundo más la voz de quien más amaba o se volvería loco.

El Inquisidor sin embargo avanzaba implacablemente, como si no temiera nada lo suficiente para detener su camino. Por primera vez se conformó en seguir a alguien y no en liderar la marcha y sólo se concentró en no derrumbarse, no ahora que parecían estar tan cerca de algo a lo que llamar final.

Fue una senda difícil y tortuosa, pero cuando lograron alcanzar el centro de aquel laberinto, Pesadilla se les apareció al fin y fue casi terapéutico poder ensañarse con su cuerpo hasta la saciedad. Podría decirse que todos habían tenido tantas ganas de acabar con el condenado bicho que había intentado aprovechar sus miedos para hacerles vulnerables que la pelea se hizo poca.

Por supuesto, no era el final.

Cuando estaban a apenas unos pasos de donde se encontraba la grieta que les llevaría al otro lado, otro enorme monstruo se cruzó, tapándoles la salida.

—¡Necesitamos abrir un camino! —gritó Stroud, que miraba al Inquisidor con pánico casi.

Hawke pudo ver cómo el resto sí que habían conseguido pasar por la grieta. Se había cerciorado de que Varric lo había hecho y, realmente, eso era lo único que le importaba ahora.

Las voces de sus miedos se habían ido y una extraña calma le invadió. Sintiendo el peso del amuleto que aún llevaba encima, recordó las palabras de Ketojan le dedicó antes de dárselo y rendir su vida a las llamas que él mismo convocó.

Le dijo que la certeza era consuelo.

Ahora podía entenderlo.

—Id. Yo os cubriré.

Stroud frunció el ceño. Incluso en un momento como aquel, en el que era innegable que estaba apenas manteniendo la apariencia por no dejarse llevar por el miedo de pensar que podrían quedar para siempre atrapados ahí dentro, parecía juzgarle.

—No —replicó, secamente—. Tú tenías razón. Los Guardas Grises causaron esto y es un Guarda Gris quien debe…

—¡Un Guarda es quien debe ayudarlos a reconstruirse! —bramó a su vez, sin dejar de pensar en Bethany, en cuanto sufriría si perdía a la vez a su mentor y a la Orden a la que había sido obligada a pertenecer—¡Ese es _tu_ trabajo! —levantó la barbilla, orgulloso, dejando claro que no cambiaría de parecer—. Corypheus es el mío.

Hubo un silencio, aterrador, casi más que la bestia que se cernía sobre ellos.

De repente, sonó la voz de Lo’nan. Temerosa, rota, débil por primera vez.

—Hawke…

Tomó aire.

—Despídete de Varric de mi parte.

Y dile que siento no haber cumplido la promesa.

No se giró siquiera para decir adiós o mirar la expresión desolada que quedó en el rostro del joven Inquisidor. Movió las hojas, que silbaron, cortando en aire, mientras arremetía contra su objetivo sin permitirse duda alguna.

—¡Arañas! —gruñó, asestando el primer golpe—. ¡Hacedor, siempre tienen que ser las dichosas arañas!

Escuchó el sonido de la desesperada carrera de los otros en dirección contraria, sabiendo que estaban a salvo cuando escuchó la grieta cerrarse. Y mientras cortaba y rajaba y golpeaba y clavaba y desmembraba, sólo podía pensar en una cosa. Repitiéndose en su cabeza una y mil veces, más que como un eco, como lo único que ya valía la pena recordar.

Esa voz. _Su_ voz.

Sintió una gota de sangre rodando por su mejilla. O tal vez fuera una lágrima.

Por mucho que supiera que era cierto lo que Pesadilla dijo, ya poco le importaba cuánto Fenris le odiaría.

Hawke sabía que moriría amándole.

**Author's Note:**

> _Y aquí en el infierno_  
>  _oigo tu voz_  
>    
>    
>  \- [Miedo - M-Clan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05lSSYQAENo)


End file.
